The Survival of the Living
by DragonSpectre
Summary: Well, a resi story loosely based on Resident Evil Outbreak,may contain some known characters.Contains 4 men,1 wounded,1 woman,and a 4 year old against a world of Evil
1. A Night Unlike Any Other

I dont own resident evil, never will,if you wanna use my OC's please email me RR

* * *

Chapter 1

"God it hurts, it hurts" Luke screamed clasping at his wound.

"I know, look Luke you have to keep still, I'm trying to help you," said David sympathetically

"What the hell was that thing?" Screamed Janine, fear in her voice

"I don't know but it wasn't human," replied Nicholai pointing his Beretta at the door.

* * *

Nicholai and his friends knew something was wrong over the past few days, until now they didn't know how bad it really was, they were in there local, around closing time, deciding to go home, Luke opened the door revealing a rather scruffy young man in his thirties, as Luke went to walk round him, the man lunged biting Luke on the arm, Luke managed to push the man away and locked the door, so now those things are coming en masse to the pub.

* * *

"Damn, I can't stop this bleeding, Janine have a look in back to see if you can find anything to make a tourniquet," Shouted David. A loud bang on the window, broke Nicholai's concentration, making him wheel round on the spot due to his enhanced reflexes perfected by years of training from being in a S.W.A.T. team.

"David get Luke on to the stairs and get ready for Combat" said Nicholai to his friends who were also in the same S.W.A.T. team. They immediately drew their handguns even wounded Luke.

"I'm gonna get me some payback," Whimpered Luke, cocking his pistol back making a bullet slide into the chamber

"Janine, get that Tourniquet and bring a weapon and get here now," He shouted to the bargirl. Janine appeared from the kitchen with a tea towel and a Knife, but stopped at the counter, bent down and reappeared with a Shotgun. She threw it at Nicholai who caught it and holstered his pistol. Nicholai slowly backed up towards the steps as the banging became faster and louder, he pumped the shotgun and raised it to his shoulder. Janine ripped the towel in half and in half again and tied a piece round Luke's pulsating wound. Luke screamed as the towel applied pressure.

"Go, now, GO!" just as the words flowed out ofNicholai's open lips the windows were knocked inwards, shattering on the tiled floor. Nicholai glimpsed at the faces of the things, human faces, but with withdrawn features and milky eyes, short and long moans rattled in there throats and skin around mouths cracked as teeth were bared, an overwhelming hunger forced them on a hunger for warm, throbbing flesh. They started to climb over through the empty windows, their slow bodies falling on the floor, moan after moan echoed around the room. Nicholai let off two shots from his shotgun, but nearly as soon as the things hit the floor they were back up.

"What the…"

"Come on, Nicholai, you cant hold them off," Shouted David, who fired his beretta at one of the things who was about to bite Nicholai, the bullet hit it in the head, making the thing fall, except this one didn't get up.

"Nicholai, that's it, hit them in the head, or sever their spinal column. Oh god, I forgot, Kari's up stairs, I got to go get her, well go up therewhile youtry to hold them off, keep them busy Nicholai," Said Janine.

* * *

With that she ran upstairs followed by Luke and David. Upon entering the lounge area Janine saw a little blonde girl watching television. Janine approached her.

"Kari, Darling we have to go, getyour coat." Said Janine in a motherly voice.

"But mom, I'm watching TV" Came the reply

"I know sweetheart, but we have to go"

"No, I don't want to"

"Now!" said Janine in a raised voice.

With that the four year olds lip started trembling and she went to get her coat. While Kari was getting her coat, Janine went into her bedroom, and from the bedside table pulled out a .38 revolver and some shotgun shells and a box of bullets. When she went into the lounge David was there looking for a way out. Noticing a fire escape to the roof he smashed the window and pulled the ladder down, and climbed up with his pistol drawn. Luke followed him, struggling with his wound. After Luke, Kari climbed up and just as Janine was about to climb up Nicholai came running in.

"I cant hold em anymore, there coming, I ran out of ammo."

"Up here we'll be safe for a while" with that Janine climbed up. Nicholai ran to the window, leaned out and tossed his shotgun onto the roof, then started to climb up, as he did the things entered the room, one lunging for his foot, Nicholai managed just to pull his foot up quick enough, making the thing fall out of the window onto a car

"Hey, my new Porsche, God damn you, Nicholai." Shouted Luke

Nicholai reached the roof where they just sat for a while, getting their breath back.

End of chapter 1


	2. Explained

well like before i dont own Resi Evil,never will, if you wanna use my Oc's plz ask me RR

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sat there on the cold roof, the group had time to reflect on what had just happened, Janine started to share the bullets out between them but give all the shotgun shells to Nicholai as he was the one with the shotgun.

* * *

"What the hell was that thing?" asked Luke.

"I tell what that thing was, it was undead, a flipping zombie, it must have been, it bloody bit me" screamed Luke

" Mind your language there are kids present "said Janine, loading her revolver as Kari snuggled closer to her mom as the cold air whipped about.

"The whole cities like this, full of them things" informed Nicholai as he looked out over raccoon city, while loading his shotgun.

* * *

As he went to sit down a helicopter appeared overhead and two ropes were kicked out of the door, followed by two men sliding down, one had a M4 assault rifle and the other who was wearing a cowboy hat, had a ll5d sniper rifle. As the one with sniper rifle slid down the wind knocked his hat off and Nicholai caught it.

* * *

When they both landed on the roof the guy with the M4 said

"Come with us, to get out of this city"

"Wait a sec, first who are you and why are you here" asked Nicholai

"We work for umbrella we are the Umbrella Biological Countermeasure Service, and were here to get you out" replied the M4 guy

"Okay, maybe you can tell us what those things are out there," said David

* * *

"Well a virus has leaked out of the umbrella laboratory, it's called the T-virus and it reanimates dead cells, so literally brings the dead back to life. And if your not dead when your infected, after three hours you will die, and an hour later you will become one of them, endanger your friends, try to kill them and probably succeed," The M4 guy shot a look at Luke "But a scientist who escaped the laboratory has an antidote so we will get the antidote and then get out of this city, okay you coming or not."

* * *

"Yeah, well come" replied Nicholai

"Oh by the way I'm Bobby and he's Rick" said bobby. Bobby walked over to David and pulled a P90 submachine gun out of his pack

"Take it, its better than that handgun, Okay lets go". Nicholai walked over to Rick and held out the hat

"I believe this belongs to you," said Nicholai

"Thanks" said Rick taking the hat and placing it firmly on his head.

"I think you've forgot about something mister" said Kari

"What's that, little girl" replied Bobby

"I'm called Kari, and I'm not little I'm four," said Kari, holding out her fingers showing him her age like all little kids do

"Okay, I'm sorry, what was it you were going to say?"

"How do we get down, because the Bar is full of Zombies"

* * *

"Like this," Bobby said, while picking up 1 of the ropes and chucking it off the building after securely tying it round the Bars "Beer Basher" sign. With that Bobby slid down, followed by Nicholai, then Luke, following him was Rick with Kari on his back. Then Janine followed by David. After they were all on the street they walked down it in the south direction.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
